This invention relates to a vehicle window glass antenna for receiving broadcast waves, which uses a transparent and conductive film coated on the window glass pane or interposed between two sheets of glass that constitute a laminated glass.
It is known to provide the rear window glass of an automobile with a so-called window glass antenna which is made up of conductive strips disposed on the glass surface in a suitable pattern. However, it is difficult to acquire sufficiently high gains in receiving AM and FM radio broadcast waves and television broadcast waves by such a window glass antenna because the antenna has to be formed within a very narrow area left above or below an array of defogging heater strips usually provided to the rear window glass.
Also it has been proposed to provide the windshield of an automobile with a transparent and conductive film to use it as an antenna of reception of broadcast waves. Thus far, however, vehicle window glass antennas of this type have not exhibited sufficiently high gains in receiving both radio broadcast waves and television broadcast waves.